


Clinically Speaking

by April_Valentine



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl only looks grubby and smelly, First Time, M/M, Not a commercial for Mitchum, Not!Virgin Daryl, Rick Grimes likes Grime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Valentine/pseuds/April_Valentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick has been looking at the muscled, dirty arms of Daryl Dixon for a long time, fantasizing about having sex with him and how hot it will be to have that grimy, probably smelly guy in his bed.</p><p>Things go pretty well except for one thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clinically Speaking

Rick had one part of his mind on the walkers that were approaching, the other where it went regardless of how much he tried to stop it – on Daryl. He couldn’t help himself. No matter how he tried not to keep his attention on the other man, he had come to the realization that resistance was futile. 

Daryl was looking especially hot today. Rick noted this even as he took aim at the closest walker, his python steady in his hand. He fired and the walker dropped. Daryl had lifted his bow and the second walker dropped a moment after the one Rick had killed.

As usual, they were working together intuitively. Months on the road had made the two of them a well-oiled machine, thinking and shooting as extensions of one man.

Daryl looked hot and the way he shot was hotter. He strode forward to the walker he’d put down, leaned over and yanked the bolt from its head. Rick stared at the way the muscles in Daryl’s arms worked, the dirt streaks seeming to highlight the biceps and triceps. As he bent over, Rick eyed the man’s ass, mentally stroking the firm globes, his hands itching to do so. The grime that covered Daryl didn’t detract from his attractiveness either. When he was married to Lori, there couldn’t be sex if there was the slightest hint of dirt. She had always insisted on Rick showering before he got into bed and if sex was on the table, he had better shave too. But like any man, a little grime didn’t bother Rick. Despite months of ground in dirt, Daryl looked more gorgeous to him than any freshly showered woman ever could. 

He even imagined how Daryl smelled, woodsy with healthy man musk and kind of rank underneath that. Not that Daryl let Rick or anybody else really get close enough to get a good whiff of him. He was naturally diffident, keeping to himself. Was that why? He didn’t want to offend? Nobody smelled really good these days, covered as they all were with walker guts and having to bathe in streams when they found them, never having enough soap or other toiletries to go around. 

But oh, Rick could imagine. Sometimes he jacked off in his cell, thinking of Daryl, nose tucked in his own armpit, pretending that he could smell Daryl all around him.

Daryl met Rick’s eyes and proceeded to return to where Rick was standing, his stride that confident, animalistic lope that Risk so loved to watch. The man moved like sex personified, Rick thought, heat that had nothing to do with the Georgia temperature flushing his face. 

“What you lookin’ at?” Daryl drawled as he stopped directly in front of Rick. The man’s eyes were narrowed and cunning. Rick realized that he hadn’t been hiding the way he felt and that Daryl knew perfectly well what he was looking at.

“You,” Rick said, his voice a little rough at the admission. “Thought you’d never notice.” He smiled hopefully, glancing meaningfully down Daryl’s body.

“Hmmm.” Daryl grunted in approval. “I been noticin’. Just wondered if you was ever gonna say anything.”

“Oh, so I had to make the first move?” Rick asked.

“You’re the leader of this group, ain’t you?” Daryl moved closer to Rick, letting his gaze wander from the curls on Rick’s head down to the toes of his scuffed boots. “You make the decisions.”

“Yeah,” Rick agreed. “And you usually go along with ‘em, don’t you?”

“Got that right.” Daryl’s eyes moved back up Rick’s torso, this time stopping midway as he unabashedly stared at the other man’s groin, the smouldering gaze enough to get Rick’s cock on the rise. 

He felt how tight his worn out jeans were getting and noticed a bead of sweat that was trickling down his spine. _Okay, he wants me to make the first move_ , Rick thought, just before his mind spun out of control.

He reached the short distance separating them, his hands closing on Daryl’s bare shoulders. With just a tug, he got the man into his space. Daryl was relaxed, open, his eyes going soft and hot at the contact. Rick tilted his head one way, Daryl the other, and then they were kissing.

It was even better than Rick had imagined. Daryl seemed just as much of an expert here as he was at hunting and Rick was glad to be his prey. He opened his mouth to Daryl’s questing tongue, letting the other man in to taste and ravish him. He heard the crossbow fall to the ground, then felt the man’s strong hands grip his head, fingers sinking deep in his curls. But surprisingly, even this close, Rick didn’t smell anything that wasn’t good.

Daryl wasn’t a quiet kisser. He was making muffled sounds of hunger and delight, mmm-ing and nom-ing as he feasted on Rick’s mouth, the eager sounds as much of a turn on as the feel of his wet, voracious kisses. Rick was going weak in the knees and he leaned into Daryl’s body, needing the support.

As if reading his mind, Daryl wrapped his arms around him and eased them both to the ground. Rick slid his hands from Daryl’s shoulders down the sweaty biceps that felt hard as iron, tight enough to transfer some of the dirt from Daryl’s arms to his own fingers. Daryl pressed him down, and they ended up rolling over and over together, sloppy kisses continuing.

Daryl was already ripping open Rick’s pants, his belt making jangly noises that made Rick worry about walkers, though he didn’t let that distract him. Daryl had gotten as far as Rick’s zipper and yanked it down, wasting no time as he finagled his unwashed fingers into Rick’s open pants and surrounded his hardened cock.

“Uhhh,” Rick gasped. He shifted up so that he could get to work on Daryl’s pants.

The well-worn zipper slid down effortlessly and he balanced on his elbows so he could get the crummy cargoes open. “ _Yes!_ he thought in triumph as a Daryl’s fully hard dick sprang free. Not surprisingly, it wasn’t as dirty as the rest of the man, though it probably hadn’t been washed lately either. That only drove Rick more insane with desire, and he leaned down to inhale Daryl’s scent, avidly swirling his tongue around the moist, steamy head, hearing a shout break from Daryl as he did so.

Emboldened, Rick started sucking, sliding down the tower, hungry for the earthy smell and taste of the man he had wanted so long. He wasn’t funky or too musky; Daryl just smelled more manly this close, better than Rick had imagined. Daryl’s hips bucked up, sending his shaft deeper into his throat and Rick was determined to take it all.

“Rick…” Daryl gasped. “Wait up. Let me… “ 

Rick finally drew off when he felt Daryl shoving at his shoulders. He looked up, seeing that Daryl was even more devastating like this, straggly hair hanging in his eyes, grubby face alight with arousal, smudgy hands reaching for Rick’s erection. 

He let himself be bowled over, watching as Daryl bent over his groin to suck him, the heat of his mouth blasting through Rick. Daryl was able to suck and strip Rick at the same time, pulling his pants down Rick’s legs without taking his mouth off his cock.

Rick helped as much as he could, lifting his hips and kicking off his boots, all the while running his hands through Daryl’s stringy hair and down the back of his vest. 

Daryl pulled off his cock long enough to tear open Rick’s shirt and slide it off his shoulders. Sagging naked into the leaves and dirt, Rick gasped as Daryl’s grungy fingers tweaked both his nipples, pinching them to hardness. 

Lori had never paid his nips any attention, despite his asking her outright once or twice before giving up. Now he arched his back at Daryl’s rough stimulation, tossing his head as Daryl’s mouth alternated back and forth, giving juicy little kisses first, then using his tongue to flatten the hard nubs and then grazing them with his teeth, finally pulling them in to suck. 

Rick thought he might just come from that alone, he was so turned on by Daryl’s inventive mouth, his hips already jerking in a ragged rhythm. But Daryl had other ideas. One hand, fast as a fired bolt, shot down Rick’s body to clamp fingers around the base of his dick. 

“Not so fast there,” Daryl said, his voice a low growl. 

Rick couldn’t manage a single word, though he gasped out a moan of complaint.

“Wanna do this right,” was Daryl’s explanation. He sat up, taking a moment to shed his cargoes, only stopping when the tight cords he kept around them at the ankles prevented a smooth removal. “Shit!”

“Let me,” Rick purred, sitting up and edging closer. He pulled one booted foot into his lap, ignoring the mud and other stuff crusting the surface and found the knot Daryl had tied. He skillfully undid it, proud of the fact that he had that much dexterity at the moment, and when he unwound it, tossed the cord to the side. He pulled Daryl’s boot off, then slipped his fingers into the sock’s elastic and slid it off his sweaty foot. 

He’d expected to notice some foot odor, not that it would have lessened his ardor, but the fact was, there wasn’t any. It was as if Daryl had put on fresh socks an hour ago. Daryl let his foot press over Rick’s erection for a moment, teasing him, the moist friction sending waves of delight up Rick’s spine. Gritting his teeth to keep from coming against the sole of Daryl’s foot, Rick grated out, “stop,” then motioned him to put the other one in his naked lap and proceeded to undo the cord on that pant leg. Once Daryl’s feet were bare and his pant legs loose, he slithered out of the heavy pants and then sprawled back on the forest floor, as if he were displaying himself for Rick’s approval.

Rick leaned over him and looked his fill. Daryl was built like a god down there, his narrow hips and sturdy thighs framing the stiff cock that was curved up toward his belly, jutting out of a nest of nearly blond hairs. He’d kept his shirt on and didn’t seem inclined to remove it, but Rick had always thought it was fun to keep some article of clothing on during sex and the idea of Daryl only being bare from the waist down while Rick was totally naked was hotter than he could say. 

Daryl’s belly was just visible where his shirttail was rucked up, exposing his navel and the light hairs that dusted his frame. Where the shirt stopped, there was a band of dirt, making Rick flash back to the way the grime had clung to Daryl’s chest in the exact pattern of the deep scoop of his filthy undershirt when he’d come back from his ill-fated search for Sophia. Rick couldn’t stop himself from bending over him, running his tongue over the dirt-caked skin, tasting the red earth of Georgia that had melded into Daryl’s warm flesh. 

He leaned back up and continued his visual exploration of the man lying there before him. Covered by his pants and socks, Daryl’s legs were fairly clean, though there were traces of dirt that had gone through the material. Rick noted a particularly grubby spot on Daryl’s left knee and knew it was because of the hole that had been in his cargoes for months now. He bent down, sucking and licking at that knee, its manly grime turning Rick on even more than he was already.

“You inta dirt or what?” Daryl coughed out, squirming as Rick nipped at his kneecap.

“In to you,” was all Rick said in response. He glanced up, meeting Daryl’s eyes and proffered a smile that he hoped was as filthy as the look Daryl was giving him. “You gonna get me dirty?” 

Daryl sat up and kissed him long and slow, using his mouth as if he wanted to suck the life out of Rick. His tongue was a smutty thing, licking all the clean reserve out of Rick, making him want to get as dirty as Daryl could make him. 

When Daryl broke the kiss, he gave one more long intense look into Rick’s eyes, then pressed him down to the ground, rolling him over so he was on his stomach, then ran a proprietary hand down the man’s back, squeezing his ass when he got there.

“Uhnn,” Rick complained, trying to shift off the twig that was poking into his groin, just to the right of his erection. That thing could stab the desire out of him if it got any closer.

“Here,” Daryl said, nudging at his waist. Rick turned his head to look and noticed that Daryl had gotten hold of his shirt and wanted him to raise up a bit. Doing so, Daryl slid the shirt under Rick’s hips, making it a soft bed for him to have his way with Rick on, except for the snaps. “Better?” he asked, leaning down to nibble at Rick’s ass cheeks.

“Uhnhn.” Rick knew he was making almost the same noise he had before, but he was pretty sure Daryl could tell the difference. His cock was pressed into his shirt, the soft cotton fabric smooth and easy against his bare skin. He figured it would give him pretty good friction when the time came. He didn’t bother to think about what he’d wear home if it got soaked with his come in the next few minutes. 

Daryl had draped himself over Rick’s back, his stiff cock sliding right where Rick wanted it, in between his hot cheeks. He could feel the hot trail of pre-come that was leaking from Daryl, making his butt feel sticky already, but there was more that Rick wanted and needed. He reached back to grasp Daryl’s hip. 

“You gonna get me dirty, or what?”

“Gonna _make_ you dirty,” Daryl told him, voice dropping an octave, “messy, filthy… ‘n all mine.”

Rick heard the snap of a bottle being opened but before he could wonder where Daryl had produced it from, he felt the lube trickling into his crack, followed by Daryl’s slick fingers massaging it in. He parted his legs, breathing out to relax himself. 

It had been years since Shane had fucked him – that one time after the prom when both their dates had made them stop at third base and demanded to be taken home. Shane and Rick were drunk and horny and when Shane complained about not having a girl to stick his rod into, Rick had offered his own ass. Shane hadn’t thought twice and the two of them had done it in the back of Shane’s car, just that one time, never to be mentioned again. Rick had loved it, more than he would admit out loud, because he knew Shane felt weird about it, especially since he had thrown Lori toward him a week later. If she hadn’t come along, Rick had wondered if he would have ever gotten married. Not that he didn’t love her as much as he’d been able to, but sex with her just wasn’t the same as being with a guy. Even though he’d only had that one night with his best friend, Rick knew what he was, what he really wanted. And Daryl, sweet, grimy Daryl Dixon was going to give it to him.

Now, as Daryl slipped first one and then a second finger into Rick’s ass, he knew this wouldn’t be the only time he’d let Daryl fuck him. He didn’t have any hang ups about letting another man get on top of him this way and he could already tell it was going to be easy to get addicted to it. He hoped Daryl might like to switch it up once in a while too, because Rick had lots of ideas about how he’d make it really good for Daryl, plans and fantasies he’d been dreaming up for ages that now seemed to stand half a chance of coming true. But this time, this first time, he wanted Daryl to take him, wanted to be owned by the rough man he had come to care so much for, wanted to be stained by Daryl’s hands and cock, to merge with him like the dirt he wore like an emblem of survival. 

Daryl was scissoring his slippery fingers, making Rick squirm and sweat, groaning at the pressure and pleasure. When a third finger joined the other two, he yelled aloud, only managing to muffle the sound with the back of his hand at the last moment. It would be a real mood breaker if his shout brought walkers down on them before they finished. Daryl worked his fingers deep, deeper, finally brushing a place inside Rick’s body that sent thrills deep into his pelvis. That’s what he’d felt at the last moment when Shane had been thrusting into him and for years he’d tried to make himself feel that way, but it was hard with his own fingers just barely brushing what he was looking for, making him feel good yet hungry for more. 

Daryl knew what he was doing though, as good at this as he was at setting traps for animals – he’d trapped Rick for sure. Rick was writhing on Daryl’s hand, hips lifting up for more, fingers digging into the leaves and dirt, knees bruising against the hard ground. “Easy, Rick,” Daryl whispered, his voice soothing when his fingers were anything but. “I got you. Gonna get in in just a minute.”

“Don’t wait,” Rick begged him. “I’m ready. Need it… you… please!”

Daryl took a moment to run a gentle hand through Rick’s untidy curls and then he was kneeling up, aligning his dick with Rick’s entrance and pressing in with same intensity he did everything else. Rick felt himself the object of that forceful concentration, almost swooning at the power and focus directed toward him. He blinked hard, trying to get himself under some control. This was going to be the best sex of his life and he didn’t want to miss a second of it

Daryl’s slow entry finally came to a stop. Rick could feel the man’s balls brushing his perineum, his pubes tickling his ass. He groaned and heard Daryl moan too in relief. “Been for _ever_ ,” he ground out. 

“Then move,” Rick told him, wondering how he could be authoritative in his current position. But Daryl had reminded him he was the leader, so….

“Come on, dammit. Move!”

“All right,” Daryl said, emphasizing the second syllable. He began the reverse slide and when he was almost out, he drove back in again. 

Rick groaned, clutching leaves till they crumbled. “Harder!” 

“Man, you’re a bossy fuck, Rick,” he panted out, pausing a brief second between strokes. He pulled out, slammed back in and Rick felt broken open in the best way. He was being speared, split, owned, and it felt fantastic.

Daryl pressed a hand to the small of Rick’s back, holding him down and Rick imagined the print the dirty paw would make on him. He might not wash for the next week to keep it there. Rick groaned when Daryl crashed back in. His cock felt huge, hot, melting Rick’s insides. His own was rubbing against his shirt beneath him, but still not giving him quite enough friction to get him where he wanted to be.

“More. Harder.”

“Damn – “ Daryl used his knees to get Rick’s legs farther apart, Rick’s ass coincidentally lifting higher. The change in angle was amazing, Daryl’s cock rubbing at his prostate remorselessly, sending spikes of fire through Rick’s entire body. Daryl kept fucking him, reaching a hand around and under, taking Rick into his sweaty grip, stripping him down, jacking in counterpoint to his thrusts and pushing Rick toward the edge he was longing to fall over.

That was it, the friction and tightness he needed, the sensation of being surrounded by Daryl. He glanced down, needing to watch his dick getting dirtied by Daryl’s rough hand. “Daryl” he called out, voice broken and shaky, unsure of what he wanted to say once he started. “That’s it… do it… gonna…”

Daryl made one last deep plunge, holding still, his hand moving rapidly on Rick’s straining erection. The orgasm rocked through Rick and he felt himself anointing Daryl’s hand with his come as the world came to a shattering end all around him. Then, with the last bit of awareness he had, he felt Daryl’s release inside him and heard the man’s heartfelt groan of satisfaction. Rick felt complete, maybe for the first time ever. He collapsed onto his soggy shirt, eyes closing, head lolling in the leaves.

He just lay there for a long, long time, Daryl plastered to his back, lips close to Rick’s earlobe. He could feel Daryl panting against his ear and cheek, only now slowing down to normal. He was as sweaty as if he’d fought a dozen walkers in close quarters and Daryl’s shirt felt equally damp up against the skin of Rick’s back. 

“Mmmm,” he sighed, unable to form coherent words yet. He reached up, fingers tangling in Daryl’s damp hair.

“Nnnnn.” The other man’s answer was as articulate as his own, but he shifted slightly, letting his cock slide out of Rick, accompanied by a raunchy groan. He eased off of Rick, dropping to his side, his hand rubbing possessively over Rick’s ass. 

Rick shifted too, already feeling the come trying to leak out of his body. Lori had hated that, she had always made sure to tell him, hated the inevitable wet spot in the bed. Rick smiled, glad he was the one with the come dripping down his leg this time and that Lori was far away in his memory.

Daryl’s fingers were there too, investigating, playing around. Rick felt sore but he couldn’t complain. 

“You’re smilin’ awful big,” Daryl observed. He looked pretty pleased with himself, Rick noticed. “You like how messy I got you?”

“Love it,” Rick sighed. 

“I wanted to dirty up that pretty white t-shirt you were wearin’ when I first saw you,” Daryl mused. “Looks like I found a better way to get you all nasty.”

“Kiss me,” Rick said, feeling like it had been forever since he’d felt Daryl’s lips on his.

Daryl smirked and leaned into him, his lips clinging to Rick’s in that hot, sloppy way he had, sucking on Rick’s lower lip as he eased back. He reached out, wrapping Rick up in his arms.

Rick settled with his head on Daryl’s chest, nose barely an inch from his armpit. He breathed in deeply, expecting a blast of good man odor. Paradoxically, Daryl still smelled like he had when they’d started. He didn’t stink in the slightest. 

Rick sniffed again, noisier this time, but he didn’t care.

Nope. Daryl didn’t stink. He didn’t reek. He didn’t smell rank or lousy or even over-ripe. The man looked like he hadn’t washed in weeks and had been out in the heat hunting and killing walkers every single day. The dirt was actually ground into his skin and no amount of splashing without soap and a good rough rag would get it off of him. And they had just had hot sweaty sex without the benefit of air conditioning. What the --?

Rick pressed his nose directly into Daryl’s pit, still not believing what he was smelling.

“Hey!” Daryl protested. “What do you think you’re doin’?”

“You don’t stink,” Rick answered him, his voice clearly showing his disbelief.

“Yeah, so?”

“But…” Rick didn’t quite know what to say. “Do you have some secret place where you shower daily that the rest of us don’t know about?” He sat up and looked down at his debauched lover who by all rights should be at least a little _strong_ after what they’d just done. 

“Do you go off and bathe in secret? Wash your pits or something but leave the rest of the grime on you?” Rick was nearly sputtering now, dumbfounded and yes, jealous. 

“Nope.”

“Nope! Is that all you’ve got to say? ‘Nope’?” Seriously, the man really could stand to be a little more verbal now and then. Especially now. Rick tried glaring at him.

“Keep your voice down, dammit.” Daryl took a moment to make sure no walkers were approaching, then shrugged. “No, I don’t shower. Or bathe. Have you noticed any lakes around here recently?”

“Are you using up your share of the water on your underarms then?” 

Daryl rolled his eyes. “That’d be wasteful.”

“Well then?”

Daryl nibbled at his bottom lip, then met Rick’s eyes. “Why should I wash, Rick, when I already smell nice?” He pulled Rick close again, letting him sniff at his pit, then scrooching himself around so Rick could smell his neck too, then his chest. He started to push Rick’s head down to his groin.

“Never mind,” Rick said crossly. “You’ve made your point. Yes, you smell nice. You smell fabulous. What I want to know is why? I’ve only got a sliver of soap in my pack and haven’t seen baby powder or deodorant in months. Even if we had ‘em, they’d take up too much room and add weight. So what do you have? You keep body wash in a crevice of your crossbow or something?”

“No, nothin’ like that.” 

“Well?” Rick was losing his patience.

“I… I used some of that Mitchum Clinical Strength deodorant back at the start of all this. Rubbed it all over m’self. Merle made me. Said I was too stinky to go to the bar with him. It’s supposed to stop you from sweating and keep you smellin’ nice.” Daryl looked at Rick hopefully, as if he didn’t want Rick to be mad at him for not smelling putrid like everybody else did. “I guess it worked. Still works, I mean. I haven’t used it since all this started.” 

“Daryl… it’s been months. Over a year,” Rick marveled. “I guess it does work. Wow.” He shook his head and looked at Daryl fondly, then settled back down against him, stroking down Daryl’s dirt encrusted bicep. “All the dirt but none of the side effects,” he murmured. He planned on enjoying his Dirty Daryl kink at every opportunity.

“You are really weird,” Daryl told him, pinching his ass. “And it’s time we got back.”  
He sat up, reaching for his pants. 

“Yeah, guess so.” Rick looked sadly at his stained shirt. The wet spot had dried but it felt crusty. He tried brushing it off but it just got dirtier; his hand had picked up a lot of grime from when he’d been clutching at the dirt. At least the dirt obscured the come stains somewhat. He shook out his shirt and was halfway into it when Daryl leaned over to help him shrug it back on. 

“You should clean that too when you wash up,” he murmured, not looking Rick in the eye.

Rick stopped. He just stopped and stared at him. “What did you say?”

Daryl gave him a little sheepish shrug. “Sorry, Rick. But you got a little man stink goin’ on.” 

He held his nose and ducked just in time to avoid the punch Rick aimed at his face.

 

*****

[](http://s259.photobucket.com/user/AprilValentine_bucket/media/mitchum_zpsjonmeae7.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Rickly Writers Group for some ideas for this fic, especially to Michelle_A_Emerlind for some dialogue suggestions. 
> 
> This was supposed to be short and humorous but when Rick and Daryl got started sexing it up, it took on a life of its own. Obviously I need to come up with another idea for the Rickyl Writer's Group 800 word Challenge. Check out the group and the challenge here: http://rickylwritersgroup.tumblr.com/
> 
> I got this idea because I am really sick of posters on TWD IMDB board saying how disgusting Daryl looks, how badly he needs a haircut and how nobody would ever want to have sex with him because he never showers and obviously reeks. Listen to my advice -- do not visit that message board if you like the show.
> 
> The website for Mitchum Clinical Strength suggests people share their experiences about how the deodorant kept them fresh smelling and non-sweaty in extreme situations. I think Daryl should post. Except in the ZA there is no internet.


End file.
